Use Somebody
by birdofshade
Summary: Sweets and Calvin love to hate each other...but that doesn't mean they don't have great sexual chemistry. Rated M for sexual content and swearing.
1. Placebo Pure Morning

**Pure Morning**

"A friend in need's a friend indeed,  
A friend with weed is better,  
A friend with breasts and all the rest,  
A friend who's dressed in leather,

A friend in need's a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better ,  
Our thoughts compress,  
Which makes us blessed,  
And makes for stormy weather,"

The woman sitting across from her was not what Camille had expected.

Washed out blue eyes surrounded by black liner. Faded blackened hair, disheveled, carelessly hanging in a ponytail at the back of her head. Her skin was too pale to be healthy, or at least natural. A long grey shirt with a black fitted tank top hung off her figure, as her black jeans hugged her hips. Her look was topped off by a pierced lip and a bored look that had its own ring glittering above it.

This doctor's look did not fit her credentials, or her recommendation letter.

"So, Ms Nigh," the superior paused, "what do you think you could bring to the Jeffersonian?"

"I'm good at my job." The woman sat up slightly straighter and looked the doctor over with a blunt disregard for discretion. "I'm not scared of a little flesh, like some of the other doctors you've interviewed."

Camille raised her own brow, before questioning, "What do you mean?"

"That last _doctor_," Dr Nigh made finger quotes and jerked her head toward the door, "got sick at seeing what humans remains at a varying state. I don't mind gore or blood or bones. I know how to keep things at arms length. I know how to keep work at work. I don't need anymore friends so if you get sick of me you won't get the tail end of it."

She leaned back and rested her head against the chair, "I've learned to separate my emotions, Dr Sayoren. I won't be a liability to you."

Cam wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but nodded anyway. "Alright, I'll give you a month's probation. How's that sound, Nova?"

The newly hired anthropologist winced at the name, "uh, most people call me by my middle name, Calvin."

"Oh, okay then. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Calvin gave her boss a tight, obviously forced smile before standing. Camille stood next to her and Calvin stared down at her.

"New rule," Cam said. "You're never to where heels to the office."

"I don't intend to." She quirked her pierced brow again, and looked at her flats.

"No one should be as tall as you are."

"I'm only 5'10."

"Really? Huh. You seem…taller."

Calvin nodded, "I get that a lot."

"Hmm." The women walked up the podium and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, another intern."

The eyebrow quirked again, "what makes you think I'm an intern?"

"Look at you, you're twelve."

"I'll be thirteen in two months." Calvin smirked and looked at Pathologist. "Is it the tank top?"

Camille nodded, smirking, "It might be."

Calvin blinked a moment, then shrugged, "Fuck it, I like my tank top."

Hodgins stared at the two of them, "So, you're not an intern?"

"I'm not an intern, but I am on probation."

The man's eyes widened and he looked at their superior, "oh god."

"What?" Calvin looked at the two of them as the woman address him.

"No, not like that."

Calvin rolled her eyes and looked over at the corpse on the steel table.

Scanning the report she glanced at Hodgins, "you found opium on him?"

"Yeah, we figure he's been carting it around town," he glanced at her eyebrow ring then maintained eye contact.

"Did he have any weapons on him?"

"Well, no."

"Then he's not a dealer, you don't cart unless you're packing. And even if they ripped it off him, he'd still have gun powder residue on him." She closed the file and looked at the two, "he might be a supplier though."

"Supplier?" Hodgins looked at the woman as a look of realization came over Cam's face.

"That would explain the chemical imbalance." She nodded approvingly at the young woman who wasn't paying her any mind.

"Or a pigeon, hard to tell. He got a rap sheet?"

Hodgins looked at Calvin, "you seem to know a lot about the drug world, Miss…"

"Nigh."

He nodded, "Miss Nigh."

She smirked, and crossed her arms. "Detroit."

He let out an '_ah_' of understanding before looking at Cam.

"Is she always this hostile?"

Camille shrugged, "I just met her too, Hodgp-" she paused mid sentence and looked at the floor, "I have to go."

Calvin didn't say anything until she was off the podium, "She lost someone then?"

"What?" The man turned to the woman, if he could call her that, and watched as she carefully picked up a bone.

"People don't pause like that unless something's wrong, and considering it was in the middle of a nickname, I'd say either; the two of you were knocking boots, or you were close to said person also."

Hodgins glared slightly, "It doesn't matter."

"You're right, it doesn't. At least not right now." She looked at the hand and then at Hodgins, "this guy was a pigeon."

He walked over, "how can you tell?"

"Markings, here," she indicated, "and here. Some upper people like to mark their property. Usually with scarring, and it involves digging the knife into the bone. This gang," Calvin turned it over, "made three markings, one centimeter apart, on both sides of the arm."

"Does that mean something?"

"Won't know 'til we find the gang."  
Mentally, Hodgins screamed _Queen of the Lab,_ as he nodded at her, thoroughly impressed. "You should tell Dr. Brennan."

"Great." There was a small pause before Calvin asked, "Who is she?"

"You-you don't know who Dr Brennan is?"

"Should I?"

He nodded mutely.

"Huh. Why?"

"She's a writer and a movie's getting made…"

"So?" she put a hand on her hip, "do I look like the reading type?"

He looked at her hips, then at her, "No."

"Thank you." She turned back to the bones, and Hodgins went on.

"But you must be, you're pretty young to be a doctor."

"What part of Detroit, did you not follow?"

"Kinda mean to be a doctor, too."

Calvin smirked and said nothing as Hodgins sighed.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty two."

"You're younger then Sweets?"

"Who?" She cocked her brow again.

Hodgins sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Psychologist."

"Shit." Hodgins glanced up at her as she glared at the bone, "I fuckin' hate therapy."

"Why?"

She glanced up at him, then back at the bone. "Because its invading, have you seen the-"

"Hey." A new voice joined the conversation, and Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"I take it the psych guy is behind me."

"That I am," the man entered the podium and gave the woman a smile. "I'm Doctor Lance Sweets, you must be Calvin."

She glared slightly then looked back at the bone, "must be, or my name tag down right dishonest."

She tilted her head to the side, and looked at Hodgins, "Where'd you say this Brandon chick was?"

"Brennan, and she's on the third office to the left." Calvin nodded her thanks and walked away from the men, or at least tried to.

Lance followed behind, much to her dismay, and of course, Hodgins' glee.

"Not a fan of psychology either, I take it?"

"Hell no, now, unless you have something that can help me with this case," she stopped and Sweets stopped too, "I want you to do me a big favor."

"Anything," he smiled.

She gave him a false smile, "why don't you step back, and literally _fuck yer own face_!"

His jaw dropped, as did Cam's, and Angela's who had been watching from across the room.

Not putting much thought into it, the young doctor turned on her heel and walked into Brennan's office.

"Oh, I like her."

Cam smirked, "you would."

"You should," Angela beamed, "look at him. He's awestruck."

Cam looked at her.

"I said _him_." The two women turned just in time to see the man-child snap out of it and follow Calvin into the office.

"Why do I get the feeling that's a bad idea?"

"Because it probably is." Camille smiled and Angela shook her head.

"This is gonna be a screwed up month."

Cam nodded and pointed when she saw Calvin leave the office, without Sweets trailing her.

"Should we-"

"Oh, yeah."

The women practically ran into the office to find the psychologist hand-cuffed to a filing cabinet, blushing heavily.

"What-how'd she do that so fast?"

He shook his head, "just get the key."

"Not until I get pictures." Angela raced out of the room leaving Cam and Sweets alone.

"Well?"

"She said if I didn't leave her alone I'd face the consequences...I think she might be a bit bipolar."

"Calvin!" Turning on her heel, the woman in question came face to face with a Miss Angela Montenegro.

"Hi." The woman beamed at her and Calvin nodded, slightly weary.

"Hello…Are you Dr Brennan?"

"What? Oh no, it's just, I saw what you did to Sweets and well…" Angela continued to beam and Calvin took a subtle step back, "it was great. How'd you do it?"

"He's a man, how do you think I did it." It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement, and Angela's mouth dropped slightly.

"Oh. I mean, wow." She nodded approvingly, "you are good."

Calvin smirked, "I try. Can you show me to Brennan's office? The directions I got were kinda worthless."

"Sure." The women went in step as they went to the doctor's office.

"So, you do have a key for him right?"

"Of course, I always keep spares." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a key.

Taking it from her, Angela couldn't help but ask, "What's with the handcuffs anyway?"

"I like a little bondage in my day." They entered the office and Angela shook her head.

"I'm all for role-play, but you brought it to an interview, what's up with that?"

"I'm pretty sure I've developed some kind of dominatrix complex."

"Ah."

"Hello," the two looked at the woman.

"You're Doctor Brennan, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hodgins told me to tell you that, sweetheart on the slab is a pigeon."

The woman quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know what that means."

Calvin nodded, "okay, basically the victim was a drug supplier, but not a very high up one. He was disposable to the gang. They probably killed him, or a rival gang."

She nodded, and Angela smirked, "you forgot the best part."

"Oh right," Calvin nodded, "and apparently I'm a temporary hero for hand cuffing that boy to a filing cabinet."

"What boy?" the red head's eye brows shot up as Angela grinned.

"Sweets. He's still there, wanna see?"

"Yeah," Brennan grinned and the women quickly rushed out of the room, pausing only when they realized Calvin wasn't with them.

"Aren't you coming?" Angela used a softer tone and the girl shook her head.

"Why would I come? You have the key and I already seen it."

"Because," Brennan shrugged, "it'll be a bonding experience."

"I don't need to bond. I have hand cuffs for that," Calvin pulled out another pair.

"Why do you have so many of those?"

"One for each hand, doll." The shrug made Brennan look at her.

"What's she talking about?"

Calvin absent-mindedly spun the cuffs around her finger. "Means I like rough sex."

"Oh." Brennan nodded. "What did you say your name was?"

"Calvin. Well, Dr. Nigh, formally."

"Doctor?" the girl nodded and Brenan looked at Angela, "shall we?"

Angela nodded, "nice meeting you."

Giving a half wave, Calvin went back to her podium.

-

The photo was taken quickly and Lance quickly jerked himself away from the filing cabinet.

He looked at Camille, "Aren't you going to scold her?"

"No, I never said it was against the rules to bring handcuffs into the work place, nor did I say she couldn't use it against people."

He stared at her, "you're really going to let your bias against me interfere with your place of dominant female?"

"How come she gets to be the dominant female?" Brennan piped in.

"Well, she's only known you, for maybe a minute and Dr. Sayoren is in a level of power with her." The young doctor looked between the women. "She's gonna get off Scott free isn't she?"

"Yep." Angela nodded, and she and the 'dominant female' left.

"I still don't get why you let her cuff you to it in the first place." Brennan looked at him.

"She's very…aggressive." Sweets blushed as Brennan nodded.

"She did say she liked to have a bit of bondage in her day."

"Really?" the sudden look of intrigue made her weary to reply.

"Yes…at least that's what Angela said that she said, why?"

"Well," he stood a little straighter, liking the attention, "sexual dominance could be a sign of low self-esteem, depending on which position she prefers…did she specify?"

Temperance stared at him. He had to be kidding. "I have to go."

The pace wasn't so much as a walk as it was a sprint to the podium, and Lance was left alone again.

He made a round trip to his office and locked his door.

This new doctor was quite the puzzle. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He could still smell her, feel her pressed up against him. He sighed as he thought about their encounter in the secluded office.

_Calvin spun on her heel as he followed her into the office. The glare was gone from her eye and was replaced with a note of mischief, but mostly questioning._

"_How do you like being Zack's replacement?"_

_Calvin chuckled as she approached him, causing him to take an involuntary step back._

"_Sweets, right?" he nodded and his eyes were drawn to the ring on her lip as she licked them. _

"_Yes, I'm doctor Lance Sweets. What ma-ma-" Sweets shuddered as she pressed herself carefully up against him, her soft scent reminding him of vanilla or brown sugar as she traced her finger along the zipper of his pants._

"_Well, doc, I'm gonna have to asked you a big favor," Calvin gently pushed him up against the cabinet and he nodded, wordlessly._

"_Can you please-" he heard a sharp *Clink!* and the woman took a large step away from him, smirking yet again. "Stay the fuck away from me when I'm working?"_

_Lance opened and closed his mouth a few times as she raked her eyes up and down him. _

"_Too bad you're such a bitch…I'm sure we could've had lots of fun together." She winked at him, and went to the door way, "Keep the cuffs, tiger."_

_He looked at the cuffs in quiet shock a moment before sitting in the office chair. _

_That was when Angela and Cam rushed in._

"I am not a bitch." He assured himself, then tried not to focus on how restraining his pants had become.


	2. Escape The Fate Situations

**Thank you iamladyliberty, you rock so hard. Secondly, to those who read this, I totally need all the help I can get with writing this story. So if ya got pointers, send 'em my way. **

**It should be noted that most of the chapters, after this one, will not be this long. Mainly because I have yet to type them out and I am lazy. Sorry. Deal with it. –me.**

**Situations**

"The Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes

I touched her ooohh,  
she touched my ahhh,  
it was the craziest thing.

I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl, she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair  
I fall in love for a night.

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes."

-

The first three weeks of Calvin's arrival were uneventful, other then the colourful cuss word or dispute between her and Sweets.

The disputes were often about when she would go in for her psych evaluation and Calvin would make up an excuse on the spot, or pick a fight with him deliberately to get out of the conversation.

Such a thing was happening now.

"No way, I don't need some sixteen year old kid criticizing my personal life for his own sick amusement."

Hodgins chuckled. They always seemed to argue so close to the podium.

"I'm not sixteen! And it's mandatory if you want to work here. Are you always this defensive because it may be because-"

"Shut up! I'm so sick of hearing the bullshit that comes out of your pale little mouth!"

Sweets glared at her. "I am not pale! I mean- It's not bullshit!"

"It _is_ bullshit! All you're gonna do is have me look at some pretty little pictures then you're going to abuse your power to get me fired!" She glared, her voice picking up a hint of paranoid malice.

"I am not! I'd be fired if I did something like that! You're not worth losing my job over!"

"Oh yeah," Calvin yelled back at him, "Well, your tie makes you look _gay_!"

"You're the only that flaunts their sexuality in the work place!" he snapped.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh don't get mad at me 'cause you're not getting any."

"Just because I don't talk about it openly doesn't mean I'm not getting laid-"

"No, it just means you're not sleeping with women." Calvin concluded, smirking ever so slightly when a look of shock crossed his features.

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Please, it's a male right of passage to brag about their conquests. Maybe you're embarrassed because you bat for the other team, but hey," she winked at him, "who am I to judge."

He sputtered there for a minute while she walked away.

"How does she always end up insinuating I'm gay?" he asked, stared at her back, then ass, as she stalked away.

"Are you?" Hodgins put in, coming down off the podium. He got a glare in return but went on, "Just book the meeting, if she refuses, talk to Cam about it."

Lance nodded, "I guess you're right, but she'll end up calling me a coward or a-" he glared, "a bitch."

Hodgins stared at the young man, his eyes widening with realization. "Oh my god."

"What?" Sweets glanced at him.

"You are so totally into her."

The announcement baffled Sweets, more then he's like to admit. "What?"

"You are. You totally want to get with her don't you?" Hodgins was grinning like a fool as the young man next to him started to fumble and blush.

"What? No, no, I just-I um, it's like, well, _No_."

"Don't deny it," the blue eyed man smirked, "she's hot in that weird, artsy kid kinda way, I guess."

"I do not-want to…" Lance looked at the ground a moment, wincing, "is it that obvious?"

"A little. But I'm mostly basing my speculation off what I heard went down in that office when she first arrived, so…I get it. Me and Angela hooked up that way…kinda. But without the fighting, and the handcuffs and the altogether anger between the two of you."

Nothing more was said as Sweets walked away.

-

"Can he do that?!" Calvin raved, as she paced in Angela's office. "I mean, he doesn't have that kind of authority does he?"

It had been an hour since Doctor Sweets called to inform her that the meeting was set, and if she did not attend, he would deem her unfit to work there.

"'Friad so, sweetie." Angela was being less then comforting but she was just _too_ amused.

Seeing tough, broody, sometimes down right mean spirited, Calvin getting all flustered over having to talk to Sweets in a civilized manner. It was cute.

"Alright, first off," Angela put her hands on the woman's shoulders, "stop pacing. You're starting to make me kind of dizzy."

Calvin let out a quiet, "sorry," and for a moment Angela thought maybe she had imagined it.

"You have to go through with this, right? May as well have a little fun with him in the process."

Calvin lifted a pierced brow, "what, like telling him Santa exposed himself to me at the mall when he was six?"

"What? No." The woman faltered and Calvin contained her smirk as Angela went on, "I mean like wear a low cut top and lean over a lot. Jesus, what is wrong with you?"

Her smirk faltered. "Nothing I guess. I mean, Christ, why did he have to make it freakishly late?"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's at like, eleven."

"Huh," she cocked a brow, that _was_ odd.

"Whatever. I mean it's not like this place'll be empty or anything," she glanced at Angela, "right?"

"It might be," the woman shrugged, "Friday night and all."

"Fuck."

-

Calvin fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She hadn't taken Angela's advice; she wasn't one for showing off her _assets_. At least not one that would be so obvious. She figured the fact that her skirt was shorter then need be, would be enough.

Reached for the knob again, and for the umpteenth time pulled her hand back. She was already fifteen minutes late, what was a few more moments of hesitation. She tugged at her skirt a little more.

This was dumb. This whole idea of him, deeming her unfit, unworthy to work there.

Lance stared at the door, he could see her outline through the window, and he smirked to himself. Secure, confident Calvin worrying about his professional opinion.

_Open the fuckin' door, __do__ it. Do it!_ Her mind scream and she finally complied with it.

"Dr. Nigh," he greeted, and indicated to the couch across from him. She made no effort to sit.

"No thanks, I'll stand."

"Stop trying to control the interview."

Calvin scoffed, "I don't need to stand to control anything." She went behind him and began poking around his office. "It's freakishly clean in here."

"What?" craning his neck, Sweets watched as she carefully picked up some of the trinkets on his desk and set them down.

"Well, for someone our age anyways."

He caught the _our_ in the sentence and glanced at her, "yeah, I guess. Will you please stop rooting through my things and sit down?"

She hopped up on his desk and crossed her legs.

He stared at her.

"What? I'm sitting, aren't I?"

Sighing he stood up and walked over to his desk, leaning back on the chair he had been sitting on moment before, he asked, "are you always this much of a control freak?"

"_I'm_ the control freak!?" Calvin shrieked hopping off the desk and pushing him back against the chair. "You're the one who bullied me into this!"

"Well, if had just co-operated with me in the first place I wouldn't of had to go over your head!"

She pushed him again, "fuck that! I know what's gonna happen, you're totally gonna take your vengeance for that handcuff thing!"

He smirked and leaned back slightly, watching her huff a moment. "Are you always this paranoid?"

"Only when I'm around some one as petty as you." She stated and leaned back against his desk, fiddling with her skirt again.

"Oh, I'm petty?" Lance scoffed and Calvin nodded, "_you hand cuffed me to a cabinet_!"

"I warned you." She shrugged, and he stared at her, wide eyed.

"Cussing me out in front of your boss isn't much of a warning."

Calvin smiled slightly and Sweets blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but still. You're a friggin' therapist, shouldn't you know when to quit, body language and all that jazz?"

"One, I'm not a therapist, I'm a psychologist, and two; Are you always this aggressive?"

She smiled deviously, "Yes, and I'm not all that aggressive, you're just too passive to realize that."

He moved a little closer to her, glaring. "I am not passive."

"Bitch, please." Her dark eyes sparkled as he stood straighter. Tall enough for her to have to look up at him, he smirked.

"Don't call me bitch, bitch."

She chuckled darkly at him, before feigning a wince. "Oh," she pouted, ring bouncing as she spoke, "nice comeback."

Taking a step closer to him as well, she leaned in and brushed her lips carefully against his ear and murmured, "Bitch."

-

To this day neither could tell you who initiated it, it happened too fast.

But Calvin found herself pressed up against the desk with her hands tangled in his hair and Lance found himself grinding his hips against hers as he pushed his hands up her skirt.

_That damn skirt, she just had to keep touching it, didn't she?_ He yanked her panties down.

Her head spun as she pushed his jacket off him, _why do suits have to have so many fucking layers? _Grabbing his tie she wasted no time bringing his mouth to hers.

Lance moaned as she began toying with his zipper. _Why is it always the zipper?_

He tugged at her shirt a moment before getting sick of it and ripping it open.

_And he calls me aggressive_, she smirked as he began biting and sucking her neck.

His pants dropped to the floor as he began trying to find the clasp of her bra.

She didn't bother telling him it was in the front, and bit down on his neck. Hard enough to make him moan, and temporarily forget the front clasp.

He paused a moment and then snapped it off her, making a note not to let her get the upper hand again.

-

She did. Through out the hour Calvin and Lance took turns being the dominant entity in the room. During which time he had also found, and thoroughly enjoyed, another of her piercings.

The two were still standing, but barely. Calvin thought her legs were going to give way at any minute and slumped back, lying against the desk. Lance leaned with her, and placed one last kiss against her sore lips. Not to get him wrong, his were too, but he had been pulling on that little sliver ring all night, as well as one attached to her breast. He knew they had to hurt a little.

Not that she seemed to mind. She leaned up on her fore arms, taking in the look of him she laughed a little.

"What?" He looked down at her, with her shirt still wide open, as well as her bright yellow bra. She seemed very relaxed, and that caused him to smile slightly.

"You look all…disheveled." He absentmindedly patted down some of his hair and she shook her head. "How's you're back?"

"Possibly bleeding."

She grinned at his answer and raked a hand through her own hair.

"So I guess you are always aggressive," he sighed, smiling contently as he sat on the couch.

"Says the guy who pinned me to the desk with my arms above my head?"

Sweets blushed, but quickly got over it. "You didn't seem to mind it at the time."

"Yeah, but I'm the one with supposed aggression-uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Lance stood up, alarmed, "what uh oh?"

"That was bad." Calvin bit her lip.

"Really because you seemed pretty-"

"No not that, that was great, better then great," she flushed slightly, "well, you know you were there. What I mean is when was the last time you were tested?"

"About six months ago, why?"

She cocked a shiny brow, "did you go six months without sex?"

He nodded, and Calvin went on, "really? Wow. Well, mine was two weeks ago and I'm clean, so I guess we're okay."

Lance sighed, "Good." He smiled a little again, "what's with the yellow?"

"I like yellow, it's my favorite color."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why, what's the big deal?" her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she did up the front of her bra.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised is all." He watched her stand and she glanced back up at the clock. "What's wrong?"

"You're clock is broken." The woman shrugged, and looked around the office again. "The neat-ness of this room is bothering the hell out of me."

He shook is head as she began tinkering again. "You don't have to be nervous, you know."

"Huh?" she glanced at him as she fixed her ponytail, glad it hadn't fallen out completely during their …_session_.

"You play with things, touch them, fiddle with them, usually your skirt or top when you're nervous." Calvin glared at him, but he went on. "I mean; what do you have to be afraid of?"

"Excuse me?" she crossed her arms and Lance felt a small wave of panic come over him.

"Not _afraid_, afraid of course, I mean, you just don't have to be shy around me now, you know?"

She sauntered over to him and leaned over, watching as he stared down her still open blouse. "When the fuck did I seem _shy_ to you?"

She crawled into his lap, straddling him and rest her mouth just under his ear. "When I begged you to go harder or when I had _you_ pressed up against that chair?"

Lance shuddered as she ran her finger up his throat, causing him to tilt his head back.

She watched as he closed his eyes and bit his still swollen lip. She ran her index finger back down his throat, then tie, then zipper. Pressing her mouth against his ear, she hovered there a moment, as she felt his breath hitch beneath her.

"I'm _never_ shy," she pulled away from him and stood watching him pant a moment. "Keep the panties, Sweets."

His eyes opened as the door closed and he stared at the ceiling a moment.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

-


	3. Fort Minor Petrified

**Petrified**

"Now why is everybody so petrified?  
WHAT?  
Petrified?  
WHAT?  
Step aside.  
And just drop that...  
COME ON!  
Drop that...  
COME ON!  
Drop that...  
COME ON!  
Drop that...  
COME ON!"

Calvin shook the ponytail out of her hair as she walked into the 7/11. She was exhausted, and in need of caffeine. Why she had agreed to do this was beyond her reasoning. Not like she wanted to, at first. But that strangely authoritative voice had made her.

She grabbed a big gulp and made her way to the Jeffersonian.

"It's six am, doctor Nigh." There was the voice again.

"I'm well aware of that, doctor Sayoren, thank you for your concern." She took another sip of her soda, and glanced at the clock. "Huh, whattdaya know, I'm kinda early, ain't I?"

"How can you handle sugar first thing in the morning?" the woman was flabbergasted, it was _six_ **a.m**.

Calvin shrugged, "Haven't been to sleep."

Turning in her chair she went back to the computer screen. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Angela and Hodgins aren't in yet, neither is Brennan. Did you really not go to sleep last night?"

"Couldn't; night terrors. How can my big gulp be half gone already?" She glanced at the plastic cup and shook her head as she took a sip of it.

Backing away, Cam quickly retreated back to her office…where doctor Sweets waited.

"Hey, um, what's up?" she blinked as he straightened up slightly.

"I wanted to-" he hesitated slightly, "I need advice with a girl."

Brows raised, Cam nodded, "continue."

"Well, I slept with this girl, right?" Cam nodded and Lance went on, rapidly. "And I like her, for a while now, actually, but ya see she's never really shown any kind of interest in me, so when it happened I just kinda-"

"Breathe, doctor Sweets."

Doing as instructed, the young doctor took a deep breath and went on a little slower. "I just don't know where I stand with her. If I approach it directly, she could blow me off and I'd have no chance what-so-ever. Or I could try to subtly avoid it, and see how that goes."

He stared at her expectantly. She looked at the body, then at the boy. Sighing, she spoke. "How about this; you talk to Calvin, and I'll be your own personal love guru."

"What-why?"

"She said she had a night terror," she busied herself with cutting an opening on the man's lower half. "I don't need my new anthropologist having insomnia."

"Night terrors?" his brows furrowed slightly, "that could be a sign of PTSD or even PRD."

"Okay, the first I'm familiar with, the second not so much." Cam shook her head as Lance stood a little further from the body.

"Post Rape Disorder, it has many of the same symptoms as post traumatic-"

"Okay," she stopped him, the last thing she needed was one of his psychobabble rants. "Whatever it is, just fix it. It makes her act-"

"Act what?" Lance cocked his head to the side slightly.

"She came in three hours earlier then asked, in her pajamas, drinking a big gulp."

"Okay, and that's bad because…?"

Cam stared at him. "Because it's six thirty and she's had three hundred militaries of sugar."

"So?" he shrugged and Cam weighed an organ, writing down the data she spoke softly. "She'll crash."

Taking in her body language, the doctor made a quick assessment. "You hired her because she said she could keep people at a distance. Are you sure you can do the same?"

Doctor Sayoren looked at him. "This isn't about me. Besides, I'm hoping to hire her full time after Zack comes back."

He shook his head, "but you have no idea how long doctor Addy will be in Iraq. Have you informed her of your intentions?"

"Well," she shook her head as well, "no. It might freak her out, I mean, she only volunteered to be here temporarily."

"How temporary?" Lance crossed his arms as doctor Sayoren answered.

"A year. She wants to go back to Germany." She noticed the perplexed look on the man's face she went on, "that's where she earned her doctorate. Identifying Holocaust victims."

"That would be wicked stressful." He nodded, "alright, I'll talk to her. But what about…"

"Ask her."

He quirked a brow, "who, Calvin?"

"No." Cam rolled her eyes, "the girl. Ask her if she wants a relationship, or if she wants to stay friends. It's all you can really do at this point."

"Okay," he nodded, looking at the body again, "I could try that."

"Now, go talk to Calvin."

"Okay, thanks!" He practically ran out of the room and Cam went back to the body.

-

Calvin tilted her head as she inspected the computer screen. She took a sip of her big gulp and tilted it to the other side.

"Is it really appropriate to be drinking that this early?"

She considered ignoring the man-child behind her. Considered it rather seriously before answering; "yeah, sure, why not?"

"Because it's seven in the morning."

"Wow." Time goes by quick when you're looking at decomposing flesh and particles of bone marrow.

Lance looked at her back, and contemplated putting his hand on it a moment. Deciding against it, he went on. "Cam said you had a night terror. Maybe your diet induced it."

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes, "I watched one of those SAW movies against my better judgment."

He almost laughed, "A scary movie gave you a night terror."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Isn't that a little immature?"

She turned in his chair and he let out a snort of laughter. She really was in her pajamas.

"Is there something you wanted, tiger, or is there another reason you're butting into my personal life?"

"Cam's worried about you." He stated.

"Why?"

"Because you're wearing Hello Kitty pajamas at work."

She shook her head, "It's seven, no one gets here 'til nine. I brought a change of clothes."

Calvin jerked her head to the desk behind her, where a bag sat on top. He nodded.

"Makes sense, I guess." He glanced down at her tank top, then back at her face…which was smirking. Lance went on. "About Friday-"

"Mmhmm." She nodded and indicated he should continue, keeping very calm and making sure not to fiddle.

"Do you wanna catch, like a movie, or have a drink or-"

"No."

He faltered, confidence gone. "You-you don't even wanna think about it?"

She shook her head, smirking. "I don't wanna date you." She looked up, spinning her chair a little, "or hang out with you."

She smiled deviously, "Fuck ya again in a heart beat though."

His breathe hitched, and he cleared his throat. "Um, really?"

"Mhmm," she gave him a small smile, which he returned. "You might be a little annoying but you're dynamite in the sack, doll."

Sweets blushed. How to respond… "Are you fuckin' with me?"

"I'd like to be," she grinned. He bit his lip.

"What like lovers?"

She snorted, "Hell no, way to many emotional implications. Just…co-workers that have relations."

"Okay." He nodded, slightly put out. She turned her back to him again and this time Lance took note of a small tattoo on her shoulder. He gently traced the out line of it, feeling Calvin shudder ever so subtly as he trailed his finger along the inked edges. "Wings, huh?"

"Yep."

It was a very simple design, just two outlines, rather thick, of well, wings. Not big dramatic angel wings, or fairy wings. Just simple bird-like wings. No feathery details, no body. Just simple, sad wings. About an inch long, each.

He continued to trace it, almost absentmindedly as she ticked away at the key board.

"Why-"

"I just liked it." She answered, moving suddenly uncomfortably at his touch. "I should get these to Cam."

Calvin darted away from him as he placed a hand on the back of her chair. Sighing, he spun it as he walked away. Who said sex was simple?

-


	4. Frou Frou Psychobabble

**_Psychobabble_**

"_You couldn't be more wrong, darling  
I never gave out these signs  
You misunderstand all meaning  
Snap out of it  
I'm not falling for this one_

If love is surrender  
Then whose war is it anyway?

Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two

If you think that it's so damn easy  
Then what do you need me for?  
Just look at the state of you  
Babe, snap out of it  
You're not listening to this"

"No." Calvin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Angela cooed in front of her.

"Come on, it's one lunch…I'll buy…"

"Are you always this needy?"

Angela glared at her, "I am not _needy_."

"Whiny then, what ever." She shrugged as the artist put her hands on her hips.

"I'm doing you a favor here."

"Not really. I'm not hungry and right now I'm trying to focus on this piece of shit sample that has been pecking away at my sanity all day." Calvin tapped her screen rhythmically, "peck-peck-peck."

Angela smiled, "come on."

"No."

"Please?"

Calvin cocked her silvered brow, "why can you go with Brennan or Hodgins or Sweets?"

"I am going with Sweets; I want you to save me from his company."

"But-"

"Please!" the woman shrieked and Calvin jumped, nodding.

"Okay, okay jesus, just don't do that again."

-

"So," Angela glanced at Sweets who was glancing at Calvin. Back and forth between the young doctors was beginning to give her a headache. Sweets, instead of glancing back at her, switched from Calvin to his plate.

"So, what?" Calvin didn't take her eyes from her window view. Resting her chin on her hand, she looked passively at the world outside the diner's walls. It was a good look for her, Angela decided, smiling absent mindedly.

"How was your weekend?"

"Great!" Sweets dived in, rather loudly, startling Angela and earning a disinterested smirk from Calvin. "Went, like, bowling and stuff, you know?" He licked his lips nervously, rubbing his sweaty palms against his pant leg in attempts to dry them. "you know?"

"We know." Angela answered, condescendingly. "How about you, sweetie?"

Calvin turned her pale blue eyes to her, "well, I pretty much just unpacked and got laid."

Lance's jaw dropped as Angela nodded approvingly. "Nice."

"Very, how 'bout you sweetness?" Calvin smirked, "not mocking, just not a fan of the _sweetie_ nickname."

"Ah," the artist said, "me and Hodgins went to a bed and breakfast just outside of town."

The girl shot her a small fleeting smile, rubbing her neck. "cool." There was a brief moment of silence before she shook her head, a few strands of black hair coming from her up do. "Look, I know we agreed not to talk about work but if we don't come up with some compelling conversation soon I'm gonna lose my fuckin' mind, kitten."

"Agreed," the two chorused.

Although the term of endearment did elect a soft chuckle from the psychologist. _Kitten_. Considering what she'd done to his back it was almost fitting.

"How's the reconstruction going? Did you have enough of the skull or…?" Dr Nigh took a sip of her water, eyes sparked with interest as she listened to Angela intently.

The woman smiled, "I've finished a partial reconstruction and have a couple possible victims. How's the murder weapon going? Narrowed it down any?"

Calvin groaned, raking her fingers over her face, leaving small red lines in they're place. "God, don't even ask. Circular object, approximately six inches around, blunt force trauma to the frontal lobe."

"Doesn't sound like much to go on." Sweets speculated, earning a glare from the pale girl.

"Thank you. Always nice to be reminded of my failures, doll face."

He glared at her, and Angela swore she felt the temperature rise, "I wasn't being judgmental, just stating the obvious."

"Yeah, you're good at that. Probably why you picked your career." Calvin smirked, ignoring Angela's gawking, "I imagine its very difficult putting the loonies in the bins."

"Psychology's a well founded and widely respected science." Lance huffed.

Calvin shook her head, "no…not respected. Not by real scientists, acknowledged, maybe-as bullshit."

"It is not bullshit!' He growled and Angela desperately tried to take control of the situation.

"Wow," she gave a false laugh as the two stared heatedly at each other. "Are you two always like this?"

"Yes!" the pair snapped.

Angela leaned across the table to Calvin, who paid no attention to her. "Was the sex bad or something?"

"No." Calvin answered, brushing her ankle against the man across from hers. "It was great. Did give me a kink in my back though."

Lance smirked, "glad you had a good weekend."

"Yeah, me too. But ya know then he tried to ruin it with feelings." She rolled her eyes and looked at Angela, "you know when they get all sensitive and chick-ish. Asking where the relationship is going and all that."

Lance pulled his ankle from her as Angela shook her head in disgusted. "Ugh."

"What?" The man was clearly shell-shocked, "I thought women wanted to be in relationships?"

"No." Angela shook her head, "sometimes, in the heat of the moment, it's best just to let things play out. Questions annoy me."

Calvin nodded, raising her hand wistfully, tossing him a smirk. "Me too, kitten."

"I don't believe this," the psychologist sighed, "seriously?"

"Yeah, it comes off kinda needy." Calvin said as Angela nodded in agreement. "Totally."

She stood from the table, "well, I'm gonna go check my make up. Try not to kill each other."

"No promises," Calvin smirked, her eyes never leaving the dark brown ones across form her as Angela disappeared.

He leaned closer to her, "Do-do you get off on fighting with me Dr. Nigh?"

A hint of a smile played on her face as he placed a hand on her calf. Running it up to her knee and down to her ankle, Sweets softly trailed his nails over the pale smooth skin.

Popping on of his fries in her mouth, Calvin smirked at him. Lance let go of her just as Angela returned, just missing the smirk's transformation into a slight smile.

-

Eying her, subtly, he noted that she tended to keep her distance. He first noticed it in her interactions with Angela, with whom she seemed to have the most interactions with. She kept her answers short, simple. Giving direct answers with little personal information. Calvin was talking with a very animated Angela, unaware of Sweets eyes on her, as he dawdled behind them.

One hand looped through her belt loop, the other trailing along the walls of the various buildings they past. It was strange to him, almost foreign, to see her this relaxed. The only other time he'd seen her like this was after-

"You okay, Sweets? You look a little flushed."

Both women were looking at him now, but it was Angela who spoke.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He assured them, shaking loose his thoughts concerning Calvin. But they seemed to flood back to him when Lance caught the quietest hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "Honest." He breathed.

"Ya sure about that, tiger?"

He nodded, not breaking eye contact with the younger woman. "Yeah."

"Good." Calvin nodded curtly, "get your ass in gear then, we're gonna be late."

Angela grinned, "You tell'em Cali." She caught the young doctor's grunt of disapproval, "what? Too Malibu wife?"

Calvin and Lance shared a look.

"Totally." He nodded, as she let out a _yep_.

"Sorry," the artist said, shrugging nonchalantly as the anthropologist smirked. Turning to walk again, she let a low, "I doubt that," slip from her lips.

-

Calvin studied Sweets from her work station. She could see him fairly clearly as he attempted to talk to Hodgins. To on lookers it would appear as though she was simply staring at her computer screen, so she didn't worry too much about being harassed.

He was annoying, pissy, whiny, why the hell was she attracted to him? Sure, he was cute, she supposed. Tall. Good build. She tilted her head slightly. Cute butt. Dark brown eyes, pouty lips..._And he knows how to use them _she noted, absentmindedly running her tongue of her bottom lip.

And this feelings bullshit…now that was just weird. Calvin glanced at the screen. What good was a man who wanted to talk about his feelings?

She tapped her pen on the file on her desk a moment. Her work was done. She'd identified the murder weapon maybe an hour ago. It had been a fire extinguisher, and was now on a new case. Simple stabbing, common knife. No, what was bothering her now was that it was nearing one am and her work was done. Naturally this led to boredom.

Sighing, she shook her black hair from its hold and leaned back. _Uh, what a day_, she groaned inwardly. Too consumed with her annoyance, she didn't notice the psychiatrist leering at her.

She was beautiful, Lance supposed. Pale, smooth skin. Dark eyes, _great_ rack. And he'd admit he found the piercings were kinda hot. Which surprised him because Sweets tended to gravitate towards the down to earth, upbeat type. Not the brooding, sharp witted, temptress that was spinning back and forth in front of him now.

"Hey." Lance peered down at Calvin as she bit her pen.

"Hey." She replied.

Watching her carefully, he leaned back against her desk. "What's up?"

"Cut the chit-chat, Sweets." Coyly wrapping her lips around the pen, she paused a moment, biting it, "what'dya want?"

Lance leaned down to her. Pulling the writing utensil from her mouth, he slipped the pen into her breast pocket. His hand lingered there a moment, applying more pressure then necessary before speaking. "You wanna get outta here, Nigh?"

Calvin went to stand, but he quickly put his hand on the back of her chair. Blocking her from rising. "Say it."

A pierced brow rose. "Say what, tiger?" Calvin cooed, gently tugging at his zipper. But Lance ignored the heat that rose under his collar.

"That you want to leave with me. That you want to come home with me."

She smirked, but didn't pull back as his breath warmed her neck. "I don't want to go home with you." Leaning into his warmth she muttered, "I'd go out to your car though."

He blinked slowly down at her, moving just out of her reach. Lance shook his head, "no."

"No?"

"That wasn't the offer. Come home with me, you can leave after, hell I'll give you a ride. But right now," He leaned back to her, pressing his lips just under her ear, he whispered, "I want you in my bed." Sweets pushed some of her dark hair back, tracing his finger down the pale skin of her cheek.

"No." Calvin said, rolling her neck away from him.

Lance sighed. "Okay."

"Stop trying to make this a relationship."

"I'm not, I'm just lazy."

A bright grin caught him off guard a moment. "Care to elaborate?"

"I'm exhausted, but come on." He smirked at her, "too good to pass up." Lance's smirk lifted to a smile, "I have a guest bedroom. You wouldn't have to stay with me or anything."

Calvin bit the inside of her lip, and gazed at him a moment. His lips were slightly pouted and his eyes glazed over with lust. "Okay."

Sweets brows shot up, "really?"

The woman nodded. "Yep."

"Nope." He shook his head, "still gotta say it."

Looping her fingers around his tie, she pulled him down to where he was before. Lightly brushing her lips against his ear, she smiled as he shuddered. "Take me home, Sweets."

-


	5. Offspring Self Esteem

**Self Esteem**

"I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
And practiced all the things I would say  
When she came over I lost my nerve  
I took her bag and made her dessert  
Now I know I'm being used  
But that's okay man cause I like the abuse  
I know she's playing with me  
But that's okay cause I've got no self esteem

Oh wayo, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah (Repeat three times)

We make plans go out at night  
I wait till 2 then I turn out the light  
this rejection's got me so low  
If she keeps it up I just might tell her so

Now I'll relay this little bit  
It happens more than I'd like to admit  
Late at night, she knocks on my door  
She's drunk again and, looking to score  
Now I know, I should say no, but  
It's kind of hard when she's ready to go  
I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb  
I'm just a sucker with no self esteem"

Sweets left in bathroom, clad only in a towel. A blissful smile drooped over his lips as he retreated to his bedroom.

"What the hell is this?"

He quickly spun around, pressing his back to the wall as he faced Calvin. "What?!"

"Is that a power-blue jumpsuit?!" She grinned smugly, plucking a photo off the shelf as he sighed in relief.

Offering her a half smile, he said, "It's a Persian night suit." Lance cocked his brow as she placed it back where she had found it. Noting her purse and jacket his eyes widened. "Were you trying to sneak out while I was in the shower?!"

"In a word?" _Nova's_ eyes roamed over him, "yes."

"Why?" He asked, keeping his back against the wall as he tightened the towel around his hips. A horn honked in the distance and she held a finger up.

"Taxi's here." She smirked. Glancing around the apartment, she nodded. "You have a lovely home, Sweets."

Then closed the door. Lance looked around the room and nodded approvingly. He did have a nice home.

-

"So…Calvin."

She looked up from her microscope, "yeah?"

"Dr. Brennan tells me you're from Detroit?"

"Is there something you wanted, Fisher or are you trying to pick me up?"

"Little bit of both." He gave her a half smile and moved around to her side of the work station. "You see, I've got this extra ticket to this band and I don't know what to do with it…I'd owe you pretty big if you went with me."

"Like a date?" She asked, pushing her black bangs from her face.

"An informal meeting of the minds, as it were."

Calvin crossed her arms and leaned away from him. "Huh. So it_ is_ a date. Now," she beckoned his with her hand, "sell it to me."

"What?" His brows lifted behind his shaggy hair.

"Persuade me. Call me down form my metaphorical tower as it were." She was grinning now.

Fisher straightened up a bit, "well, I'll buy the booze and make sure you get home okay."

"Hm. Free booze. And a safe ride home…" Her blue eyes sized him up. "Is the band any good?"

"You won't hear for three days." He guaranteed.

The doctor tilted her head, "and you know you have no shot of getting laid?"

"It would be irrational for me to think that a princess of darkness such as yourself could ever sink as low to fornicate with a commoner like me." Fisher said simply.

The hue of her cheeks darkened slightly and Calvin let out an uncomfortable cough. "Oh. Um, alright then."

"You'll go?" His voice hinted at an underlying eagerness that made her blush deepen.

"Yeah…" She sighed, then quickly nodded, "I mean, yeah, of course. Why not?"

"Awesome. I'll see ya after work then."

-

"Did that just happen?"

Hodgins and Angela stared down at the young adults from the rafters.

"I thought her and Sweets had a thing!" Angela said, pouting slightly. "I was really hoping she would get him off our backs."

Hodgins wrapped his arm around her, "Yeah…me too…Let me tell 'im."

"What?! No fair! I wanna tell him!"

-

"Sweets!" The psychologist turned to find a very eager looking couple approaching him.

"Yes?"

"Guess what?!"

Angela shook her head at her boyfriend. "Calvin's going on a date with Fisher."

The young man's face dropped, "oh."

"_Oh_? That's it?" Hodgins prodded, "you've been lusting after her for weeks and all we get is an _oh_?"

"You were expecting an outburst? I hardly know Calvin." Sweets cleared his throat, eyes darting between the two. "Just what's in her profile."

Hodgins groaned in annoyance. "Come on! I wanted to see some action! Can't you at least go yell at him for scamming on your girl?!"

"She's not my girl!" Sweets huffed, crossing his arms. "She can see whoever she likes!"

And with that, Lance stormed off.

"He seemed upset." Angela said, turning to the blue eyed man. "Maybe we should've gone about that more…delicately."

"Psh, he'll get over it…Let's go tease Calvin."

"No." Angela shook her head, and took his hand, smiling suggestively. "Let's go have some fun of our own."

Hodgins smiled and allowed himself to be pulled away.

-

Lance worked the stress ball over in his palm. Insecurity seeped in to every pore as he thought over the news he'd been given. Calvin and Fisher…hm.

Nope. Still didn't like the sound of it. Liked the idea of it even less. He tilted back in his chair as he sighed. He didn't quite understand how he was somehow…less worthy in comparison to Fisher.

"_Worthless little bastard!" _

His eyes snapped open as he cringed involuntarily. Taking a breathe to steady his heart rate; Lance slumped against his desk, silently reassuring himself that he was fine. That he wasn't some five year old trapped in a closet, that he was a twenty three year old doctor safe in an office. _His_ office. He was safe.

Just lonely.

-

Dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, Calvin felt a little out of place at the rock show. Everyone was either full out Goth or at least playing the part. Fisher attempted to look reassuring, but only came off rather condescending. Taking her hand in his own, he pulled her towards the bar.

-

Lane laid back on his bed, staring up at the white ceiling as the time ticked by_. I really should get a digital one,_ he thought, glancing at the alarm clock next to him, even though he'd never part with it. First off, because it had been the first thing in his room he had gotten attached to when he moved in with the Sweets, and secondly because the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles simply kicked ass. Blinking brown eyes at it, he smiled at the thought of his parents. That is, until a harsh knock came upon his door. Giving the clock another check, he darted out of his room. Clad in a wife beater and boxers, he looked through the peep hole.

Sighing he opened it to find an intoxicated Dr Nigh.

"Calvin." He said firmly, watching her rock to and fro with her hips as she leaned in his door way. "It's two in the morning."

She nodded, "yep. Sounds about right." Giggling, she motioned flamboyantly to the apartment. "Gonna let me in, tiger?"

Lance dropped his eyes to the ground as he considered it. He knew he was just going to open the door to the young woman, but he also knew he'd regret it.

The young woman slipped under his arm as he thought it over.

"Hey!"

The photo from earlier was back in her hands, and she was staring intently at it. "This man is not your biological father." A finger, nail painted black and chipped, pointed to a man his late fifties, "grandfather perhaps?"

"I know," Sweets growled, snatching the frame from her and setting it delicately back into its place. "What're you doin' here, anyway?"

"Fisher dropped me off." Calvin shrugged, running a hand through her hair.

"Why didn't you just go home with him?" He spat.

"Into the torture chamber of gloom and doom? No thank you."

Lance raised a brow, "oh?"

"What? You think I just jump every dude I meet er somethin'?"

He didn't answer that, watching as she untied to shoe laces. Tugging them off she tossed them over to where his were.

"So?" Calvin asked, "Who is he?"

"My dad." Sweets answered stiffly, and he watched her nod understandingly.

"Adopted, got it." She clicked her tongue, "I got a buddy who's in to that stuff."

The man raised a worried brow, "children?"

"No, jackass, adoption. He's like a…foster work or something, I don't know."

"Oh." It had never really occurred to him that she would associate herself with people like that, "is he any good at it?"

"Well, he gets all worked up and mad and tries to force children on me, but yeah," she lifted her shoulder, "he's good at it." Her face screwed up in annoyance, "what kinda bitch calls 'er daughter thumbah-friggin'-lina anyway?"

"What?" Lance laughed, surprised by her sudden mood change.

"I mean, she wanted kids, and she calls the kid Thumbelina? Why?"

He smiled, "Because she was the size of a thumb?"

"So? I'm the size of a bookshelf, but my mother didn't call me shelf-a-lina." Her blue eyes narrowed, "she did try to name me Ethel, but my dad wouldn't allow it."

"How much did you drink exactly?" Watching her rock unsteady on the balls of her feet, he shook his head. "You're going to fall."

She latched on to his arm as she sighed, "I dunno, couple shooters. Half of Fisher's beer. Three or four green monsters."

"What's a-"

"I'm not sure, but they go down fuckin' easy, doll."

Lance led her to his room, letting her fall back on the bed. Blinking at the ceiling, Nova didn't say anything as he looked at her.

Her black hair was fanned out around her, uncharacteristically down, and her arms were spread out and limp. Her jean clad legs hung off the bed, but she didn't seem particularly bothered by it.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles clock I'm seeing out of my peripheral vision?"

A dark blush lit up his cheeks, but he didn't deny it. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Cool."


	6. Third Eye Blind Never Let You Go

**Never Let You Go**

"_There's every good reason for letting you go  
She's sneaky and smoked out  
And it's starting to show_

_If there's a reason, it's lost on me  
Maybe we'll be friends, I guess we'll see_

_I would like to say  
The girl is like a sunburn."_

Blinking azure eyes open, Calvin absentmindedly registered the arm draped around her waist. Taking a moment, she clamped those eyes shut and panicked. Logically.

_Oh god, oh god, please for the love of god tell me I'm not in the fucking love lair of Fisher_. The man behind her shifted. His warm breath hit the back of her neck and the anthropologist blinked her eyes open to sneak a peek at the hand holding her.

No nail polish. Good sign. Glancing around the room, she noted that she certainly wasn't in any kind of lair. First off, no _lair_ had curtains. It was just a no-no. And the walls were blue. Light blue. Not dingy, dark, evil blue. And a-

Sweets. Calvin calmed as she stared at the Turtles. It _was_ a pretty bad ass clock, and she briefly turned the thought of stealing it over in her mind. Tapping her fingers on her leg, the woman ground her teeth. She really hated ethical dilemmas.

"Calvin?" Lance's voice was quiet, but clear as he stirred her from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah-wait, how long've you been awake!" She sat up suddenly, cocking a stiff knee that was still clad in denim.

A flush rose on his pale cheeks as he rolled onto his back, "A few minutes, I guess."

"Oh." A nod. "Good." Running a hand through oily hair, Nova sighed. "Thanks."

"For what?" Sweets rose a brow as she rolled her eyes.

"Not making me show Fisher where I live." She held up a finger as she listed them, "Letting me stay here. Letting me make very rude observations about your personal life. Letting me know you were awake before I could steal your alarm clock."

He narrowed his gaze at her, "you were going to steal my clock?"

"I was very seriously considering it."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's awesome, dude, why else?"

There was a hint of guarded stillness in her voice, but he didn't mention it as she stood. Cracking her arms above her head, Calvin worked out the kinks in her bones as he spoke. "So, why didn't you go home with Fisher last night?"

"He's not my type." She smirked at him, "besides, Colin sounds too much like Calvin. It'd be weird if I hooked up with him."

"What is your type?" Innocently peering up at her, Lance pushed the anxiety down in his stomach. Calvin tilted her head and moved towards him. Watching him squirm under her intense stare, she lifted his chin to look him in the eye.

"I like nice, brown eyed boys, tiger." Winking at him, she dropped a kiss to his forehead, "you think too much."

The blush on his cheeks waned as she left the room, and eventually his apartment. Grinning to himself, he stood, ready to start the day.

Not realizing it was a Saturday. Or six a.m.

**Later**

"You have daddy issues."

"No, I don't."

"Mommy issues than, what ever, either way it's unnatural."

Calvin rolled her eyes at the man, though he could not see her. "It is not."

"Every woman wants a child." Mason speculated, fiddling with his phone cord as her husky laugh came out of the receiver. "Admit it, Nove, you're intentionally doing this to piss me off."

She scoffed, moving her phone to her other ear, "No, Mace, I'm doing this because I'm not ready to be a mother! It's why I got my tubes tied in the first place, remember?"

"No, you did that because you were going off to college and wanted to experiment."

"Shut up!" The woman ground her teeth as she glared at her ceiling, "why does every one think I'm some kind cheap harlot?"

"Probably 'cause you got your tubes tied." He replied smugly.

"Not helping your cause, Mason!" The device chirped at her, and she groaned, "I got a beep I'll call you back."

"This isn't over!"

"Oh, yes it is," Calvin murmured, switching over her line, "Hello?"

"Hey, Calvin, is this a bad time?" Cam asked, eagerly bouncing on her toes as she looked at the decomposing body in front of her.

"No."

"Great! You got plans this afternoon?" Smirking, the younger woman asked if she was hitting on her. She was not. "I could use the extra hands."

"Just a sec," Calvin clicked over to the other line, "you still there?"

"Yep."

"Well, get off, I'm goin' into work."

"The hell, Nigh! I was here first!" Mason snapped.

"Are you paying me to talk to you?"

There was a pause.

"Would it be erotic?"

"Goodbye, Mason," She rolled her eyes as he bid her farewell. Switching back over to Camille, she quickly agreed she would come into work. "Be there in an hour."

**Meanwhile**

"Sweets?" Booth lifted a brow as the young psychologist looked at him, "what're you doin' here?"

He huffed and slumped in his seat as Booth leaned against his desk. "I don't know. Honestly. I have no idea why I'm here."

The older man stared at him, "then would you mind lea-"

"It's like, I can give advice to everyone else, but when it comes to my own sex life, I am a complete idiot."

"Please don't say se-" Booth winced as Lance cut him off. Again.

"It's not my fault though!" He said, a hint of a shriek in his tone was he went on, ranting, "She's like this crazy, bipolar little Nympho who comes outta no where and is all catty one minute and all reassuring and nice the next!"

"Is this the same girl you talked to Cam about?"

His brown eyes shot up, "She told you about that?"

"No…" Seely blinked, "of course she didn't." Lance fell back, further, in his chair, sighing. A wave of pity washed over the older man, and he relented. "Well, maybe a little."

Sweets stared up at him hopelessly, "pathetic isn't it? Psychologist who can't-"

"Yeah, okay there kid, drop the pity party. This is Calvin were talking about, right?"

"How-?"

"Lucky guess." Booth prompted, almost rolling his eyes. Sweets might be a little…weird, but he had to be aware of the fact that he fooled that little lab rat like a lost puppy…right?

Cam blinked in surprise at the younger woman in front of her, "what are you wearing?"

"Uh-clothes?" Calvin glanced down at her out fit subtly. "Why?"

"Why do you dress more conservative at home than you do at work?" She asked her, chuckling as she watched pale fingers brush the hem of the girl's dark jeans.

Not wanting to go into detail, Nova let her hand slip into her pocket. The short sleeve of her silk top catching on her purse's strap as she did, "when I dress up I do it _for me_, doctor Sayoren, not because it's expected _of me_."

"Poetic." Camille nodded, not condescendingly, but certainly with a hint of good natured ribbing. "Why don't you grab a lab coat and we'll get started?"

Doing as instructed, the younger came back about a minute later, now appropriately covered for any case of spillage the body may adhere to. Calvin cocked a brow, "Wouldn't Dr. Brennan normally be doing this?"

She eyed the withered remains with interest, not entirely sure of cause of death yet. She had a fair idea, with it's mouth being broken in and the face practically destroyed whilst the rest of the body was in mint condition.

"Normally, yes, and she will be assisting in the investigation, but Russ's wife and the girl's are in town and she wants to get to know them a bit better."

Calvin didn't even pretend to know who those people were, simply grabbed an information pad and began writing down what she knew at first glance about the victim. Cam looked over at her with annoyance.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you're doing?" She asked, earning a genuine look of surprise from Nova.

She blinked, "What? Why?"

"Because I'm your boss," Camille pointed out, "what? You thought I was just going to leave you with all the work?"

Calvin shrugged, blue eyes still wide, "kind'a."

"Well, I'm not. Sex?"

"Female, approximately 22 to 26 years old, stress markers on her feet and legs indicate a habit of standing in one place for a long period of time," Calvin tilted her head, "I'd suggest prostitution but she doesn't have any of the other tell-tale injuries a girl might get on the job."

Cam shook her head, smirking. "Good to know."

"She's of Asian decent, and I haven't seen injuries like this before." Snapping some latex gloves on, Nova paid no mind to the woman as she carefully inspected the broken jaw. She pulled her hands back and pressed her knuckles together, pushing them closer to her until her wrists gave and caved forward. It wasn't painful, just an absent minded mimic of the woman's face. She pulled back, moving down to the corpse's body to inspect the clothing. "And I've only ever seen outfits like this on fetish sites."

Camille blushed, "oh."

"So, maybe I wasn't too far off…" Calvin picked up the hand of the woman, looking at her odd jewelry. "It looks kind'a familiar, don't it?"

"Not really…I don't spend much time on porn sites."

"No, I-" Calvin let out a chuckle, "I _meant_ doesn't she look kind'a like Xena?"

"Xena?" A voice behind them echoed, and the women turned to see Fisher eying them curiously, "I didn't know you liked Xena."

"She's a warrior princess, Colin, what's not to like?" She winked at him. "Shouldn't you be in limbo?"

He smirked at her, "actually, I was hoping to get permission from Dr. Sayoren to assist in the investigation…" His brown eyes flickered to Cam's, "I already have Dr. Brennan's…"

Camille sighed, "I don't see any harm in it, Mr. Fisher…you will report under Calvin for the time being."

"I'd be happy to." The man smirked.

Nova shook her head, "Permission to treat the intern as hostile?"

"Granted." She nodded, pulling off her gloves as the younger woman reached out and punched the intern on the arm. With what some might call excessive force.

"Ow! Dang it, Calvin-"

"That's Dr. Nigh to you, _Mr_. Fisher."


End file.
